


Bored

by StarHelio



Series: Vampire AU [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Vampire AU, Vampire Keith (Voltron), part of the vampire AU, vamp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio





	Bored

Keith tried not to grin as he watched the blue paladin twist and contort himself across the living room furniture. He had been restless and had only grown more so in the past few minutes that Keith had been watching. Just then Lance began to slide down from his upside-down position on the couch into a bored mess of limbs on the floor. “I’m bored..” he drawled, finally flopping off the couch to sprawl onto the floor. Lance stared at the ceiling and was about to begin groaning again when a sudden presence lifted him off the ground and into the air, holding him from behind. Lance shrieked before realizing what was happening, a dark giggle coming from behind his head. “Keith!” he shouted, “Warn me next time! Geez, mullet, if I didn’t know any better I’d think you actually want me to have a heart attack!” Keith let out another laugh at the undignified crack in Lance’s voice as he protested. “Well, that wouldn’t be much help to me now would it?” he grinned. Even from behind he could see Lance flush as the irony of those words dawned over him. “Ha-ha very funny. Can you please put me down now?” Keith stopped for a second, hovering still in the air as he mockingly thought it over. “Hmm…I’d rather not.” Lance scoffed, “Of course not” he pouted. “You just said you were bored and now you’re complaining again?” Keith asked as he flipped Lance over to face him and laid on his back, causing the blue paladin to tumble into his chest. Lance began sputtering out a comeback to the vampire’s previous remark, propping himself up off his chest with one arm, sticking a finger towards his nose with the other. “You were watching me? How long? That’s called stalking, Keith!” he reprimanded, nearly losing his balance as Keith shifted to lean up slightly. “I’m a stalker now? I just figured it would be better than laying on the hard floor since you’re sooooo bored.” he mocked with a grin. Lance faltered for a second before sticking out his tongue playfully with a wink. “Yeah, I was bored. That doesn’t mean I asked to be watched now does it?” he retorted before hearing the click of the lock on the door. In an instant, Keith vanished from beneath him and Lance found himself free falling in his own living room, landing on the cushioned couch only to bounce off of it and land on the floor as the front door opened. The front door opened to reveal a confused Pidge and Hunk, grocery bags in tow, tossing a couple of questioning gazes to their friend who was sprawled out in the floor, groaning.


End file.
